It's Not Stolen Unless You Like It
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: A first kiss that you disliked can't be taken. A first kiss that you liked can be taken. A "first" has to be given in order to be stolen, showing you liked it. Amuto! Maybe one-shot but I'll let you decide.


**Note: I've decided to make Kukai, Amu's brother and Utau isn't Ikuto's sister. Okay let's get started! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ages:<strong>

**Amu – 17**

**Ikuto – 17**

**Tadase – 17**

**Kukai – 17 **

**Utau – 17**

* * *

><p>Amu sighed; today was like any other day for her. She would go to school, get trampled with fanboys while the other girls glared at her, and then she would come home stressed and wishing that the next day at school would never come.<p>

Don't get the wrong idea; school wasn't always that bad knowing that _**he **_was there. Oh how she had fallen so hard for him, she never knew. He was such a pervert but she just couldn't help how he made her so happy, his name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She even had a dream about him stealing her first kiss; yes she has never been kissed before, she's been saving it for him. Although, she never had the guts to actually go up to Ikuto and confess her feelings, afraid of him turning her down.

Now, she was even walking to school with him and her brother, Kukai Hinamori. Dazing off as she walked, she was thinking about another dream she had with Ikuto but this one was different; she was marrying him.

They were about halfway to the school when a boy with a girly yell sounded out. Amu groaned as she could fully recognize that girly voice anywhere, it was her number one fanboy, Tadase Hotori.

"Hinamori-san!" Amu face palmed as he started running towards her. Ikuto and Kukai chuckled knowing that the boy Amu hated was totally obsessed with her. They only let him continue to amuse them but if it started to get ugly then, of course, they would break it up.

"What is it now, Hotori?" The venom that rolled off her tongue as she said his last name could clearly be heard.

"W-Will you go out with me, Hinamori-san?" His eyes started to sparkle, trying to make the best doggy pout he could. Amu was completely disgusted, she hated goody little two shoes like him but there could always be an exception as long as they had a somewhat rebel side. Yep, she was always into the bad boy types.

"No," Keeping a steady face, she glared daggers at Tadase as it sent shivers up his spine. Although he was scared to fight back, this was the first time any girl had declined his offer. He wanted answers and he wanted them **now**.

"Why not? I can be the bestest boy-" He was cut off by Amu's voice that was still full of venom but added into it, was a hint of annoyance.

"Look Tadagay," Ikuto and Kukai couldn't help but stare as Amu was drilling Tadase's heart and soul right into the ground. "I don't care if you could be the bestest boyfriend ever but, you will never be my bestest boyfriend and I **hate **boys who think they are better than others so why don't you just fuck off and find another girl to bother." His shivers could clearly be seen; Amu smirked as she was pleased with his reaction. That was sure to make him stay away from her, or so she thought. She could already tell that people who were walking down the streets were stopping to stare.

"I won't forget this, Hinamori-san!" Amu faced palm again, couldn't this kid just leave her alone. Did he not have enough embarrassment for one day?

"Kid, are you trying to get yourself embarrassed even more after she just rejected you?" Ikuto was the one to speak this time. Tadase's face began to flush with embarrassment and quickly made an escape route for the school.

"Nice going, sis! You literally owned that noob!" Kukai gave her thumbs up with a wink. Amu simply smiled; she never smiled in front of anybody except her friends, especially Ikuto.

Kukai's eyes wandered down to where his watch was on his wrists. His eyes widened at the time. "Uhh… I got to go guys, I have to meet Utau! I'll see you at class!" Being a fast runner, he was already gone in less than a minute, leaving them **alone together. **

It was silent as they slowly inched their way towards the school. "T-Thank you…" Her voice could barely be heard but Ikuto could hear it.

"For what?" A small smile started to tug at his lips; Amu saying thank you was very rare to hear.

"You know, for helping me out with Tadagay Homotori." As she reached his name, annoyance could easily be heard. Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle as he thought that the pinkette was simply just too cute. Ikuto stopped in his tracks causing Amu to stop as well.

"Well, why don't you award me with letting me try something?" Amu's eyes slightly widened, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Sure, but what is it?" Ikuto simply ignored her question right after she agreed.

"Close your eyes." Without any other question, Amu simply did as she was told. Waiting patiently, she stood still with her eyes still closed. Her body shivered as she felt something warm and soft touch her cheek.

She couldn't resist and opened her eyes. The golden orbs she had for eyes widened. Shock was clearly written all over her now flushed face.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was kissing her cheek.

As he began to pull away, she started to speak once again. "Y-you stole my first k-kiss on the cheek…." Ikuto smiled slightly.

He bent down till he was level with her face. "It's not stolen unless you like it." It was now Amu's turn to smile.

"Well, I guess you stole it, you thieving neko." Ikuto couldn't help but let his smile become wider.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if I get good reviews I'll probably continue this. Mainly this was just a one-shot but I still don't know that's why its only a kiss on the cheek. The father it gets the better the kiss maybe even lemon... DEPENDS. I'm still working on my first lemon... Fail. Alright, bye my lovelies, I'm off to read some Amuto fanfictions, maybe even yours! :D<strong>


End file.
